Love Hurts 3: The Final Blow
by RexieCakes
Summary: About a year after Jasper is back at Peace, Hutch and Lilly are now parents to their own pups, while Kate and Kairi are trying to help Kristin fit in with the pack who has become very nervous for everything due to her past, and when Kate and Kairi do something that causes an event that everyone thought was impossible... And How will the pack react to the news? WARNING: Rated M!
1. Don't Let Them Beat You

It had been almost a year now since Max and Rose were dead, and Jasper Park was once again back at peace.

Lilly and Hutch had a litter of three pups which Hutch very happy to finally be a father by blood.

They had two sons: The older one who had a mix of Black and White fur, with orange eyes, and no banks was named

Exotic for his amazing looks, and the younger who had pure white fur, with a bang like Lilly's that went over his left Blue eye leaving only his right ocean colored one to show was named Eddie.

And finally their third and youngest pup off all was their daughter! She had all Black Fur with glistening Green eyes and no bangs was named Twilight.

Their pups were all about four months old and got a long great together, but Kristin wasn't having the puppy hood that her cousins were.

She was bullied for her low confidence and for being nervous and scared all of the time.

However the young wolf really couldn't help it though... after all since she was born she was abused in more ways than one.

But, whenever Kristin tried to explain why she was the way she was... the other wolves her age would not listen or if they did they would say it was all a big lie, just so she'd get herself some attention.

All of these harsh words hurt, Kristin badly she had no friends, no happiness, no confidence... no success in anything what so ever.

She was also teased for having gay parents and that she'd become the same way...

Yup nothing every seemed to go Kristin's way and she hated it.

"Where you going wimp?"Cloud laughed as he and two other bully wolves chased Kristin through out Jasper.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"The victim cried running as fast as she could.

"We'll get ya next time for sure, wimp!"Lucky (Who was another of the bullies) Roared as Kristin ran up to her den now safe, and out of harm's way.

"Mommies!"Kristin cried running right over to where Kate and Kairi were talking.

The pair stopped their conversation immediately when hearing their daughter's voice, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Were they picking on you again?"Kairi sighed.

"Yeah..."Kristin whimpered.

"Shh... it's okay we're here nothing can hurt you,"Kate added nuzzling Kristin.

"I just don't know what to do!"Kristin sobbed as she hung on to her parents.

"Hey it's gonna be okay! Cause we're gonna come up with an idea that will stop all of this drama,"Kairi pointed out.

"We are?"Kristin asked in pure shock.

"Yes we are! Kate and I have been talking about it... and well, Kristin my dear how would you like to go to Alpha School?"The Red she-wolf replied.

"I'D LOVE TOO!"Kristin cheered pulling away with her mom's with a smile on her face.

"Good! The next Alpha School is in three weeks and your uncle, and the other Alpha School teachers will take you and

other students south for the winter, and in the spring I promise you you'll return feeling a lot better,"Kairi responded smiling at her pup.

"I sure hope so,"Kristin said as she completely calmed down.

And deep inside of Kate and Kairi's hearts they hoped so too... but already knew that their daughter would succeed.

* * *

"Eddie get back here!"Exotic laughed chasing after his younger brother.

"Never!"Eddie laughed back as he picked up his pace.

"Oh you're gonna get it when I catch ya!"Exotic howled playfully as he began to run faster getting closer up to his younger sibling.

"You wish!"The white furred Blue eyed wolf barked, however it seemed as if Eddie had spoken too soon, Cause at that

very moment the pup tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.

The Bang that was usually over his left Blue eye now covered it and as Eddie sat up, he saw a brown little stick laying there in front of him.

"Eddie, are you okay?!"Exotic questioned in full panic running up to his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine,"Eddie answered as he stood up.

"Good cause when you fell it nearly gave me a heart attack!"Exotic replied.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!"Eddie smirked as he picked up the stick that he had fallen in front of.

"Watch'a gonna use that for?"Exotic asked curiously.

"For a game! I figure we could use it in a hide and seek sort of thing,"Eddie explained.

"Oh... well let's go play then!"Exotic cheered with excitement.

"Not yet! I still gotta come up with the rules and stuff,"Eddie howled.

"Alright then,"The Black and White furred male wolf responded.

After that the brothers headed back to their den with the stick... not knowing that the object in Eddie's mouth would have such an impact on their family's life.

* * *

**Hey everyone! :D I am back with Love Hurts 3! x3 So be ready for a lot of unexpected things to happen! Cause chapters in this story will shock you! So anyways review?owo And I shall update soon.**


	2. Here We Go

When Exotic and Eddie arrived at their families' den they were welcomed, by their beloved parents and younger sister.

"Welcome back you two!"Lilly, Hutch, and Twilight greeted in unison.

"Thanks,"Exotic replied as Eddie put the stick down on the den's floor.

"Hey what's that for?"Twilight asked.

"A game I'ma make up for use to play!"Eddie answered in excitment.

"Oh I see,"The female pup smirked. Twilight knew that Eddie would come up, with something interesting... because he was did. Yup when it came to games he was the master at making them!

"Yep! And it shall be the most awesome game ever!"Eddie howled

When Exotic and Eddie arrived at their families' den they were welcomed, by their beloved parents and younger sister.

"Welcome back you two!"Lilly, Hutch, and Twilight greeted in unison.

"Thanks,"Exotic replied as Eddie put the stick down on the den's floor.

"Hey what's that for?"Twilight asked.

"A game I'ma make up for use to play!"Eddie answered in excitment.

"Oh I see,"The female pup smirked. Twilight knew that Eddie would come up, with something interesting... because he was did. Yup when it came to games he was the master at making them!

"Yep! And it shall be the most awesome game ever!"Eddie howled.

"I'm sure it will son,"Hutch added as Lilly nodded along in agreement.

Then Eddie began to think up ideas for his game... not knowing that the little object would cause more than just plain old fun...

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kate and Kairi's den, Kristin was left alone that evening while her parents went hunting and began to seriously wonder... Would Alpha School really help her? Would it change anything? Would it make her begin to feel happy?

All these questions had answers... However they could only be found if she went to School and as such as Kristin hated to leave her home, within a few minutes of thinking she knew the right thing to do was to go and try the hardest that she could!

"I'ma show 'em! I'ma show 'em all who'd ever bullied me that I can become a great alpha! And I won't give up no matter what! I'll try my very best each and every day and I will make it through!"Kristin thought brightly to herself.

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

Then the weeks passed on... and soon it was time! It was time for Alpha School! And best of all Kristin was ready!

"Kay we'll see you in the spring, and remember just do your best hunny!"Kairi said.

"I will!"Kristin responded a little nervously as she nuzzled Kairi and then Kate.

The Tan wolf smiled down her daughter and then gave her a hug.

"You'll do just fine,"Kate added as she let go of Kristin as Twilight (Who was also going to Alpha School) Along with Hutch, and the other teachers and students came to the three.

"See you two next in a few seasons!"Kristin called out to her mother's as she and the rest of the group began to head south.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Well here's chapter 2! Sorry it's not real long nor is it good. ._. I've had a long day which was mostly good, but however I had a really upsetting part as well :/ and I just suddenly feel I've kinda lost my inspiration cause of what happened... (Which is a personal family thing) Really brought me down, but I hope this was alright... and I think I can get something better up once I begin to feel a little better. So review... please?**


	3. Love Oh Sweet Love

Back in Jasper Eddie had made up a hide and seek game, with the stick that he had found.

The game was that you used the stick to find someone when it was dark, by using it to poke things and what not.

So Eddie and Exotic had come up with the name "Night Time Hide And Seek"

However during those three weeks that, Eddie and Exotic were playing the game and using that stick... Well Eddie

began to feel strange things... That he couldn't fully understand, but he knew... He had grown close with the little wooden object and his favourite time of the day was when he and the stick were all alone.

It was then that he had his urge to... Hump it and do many other things as well.

And this day was no different from the others, when Lilly and Exotic were out and he was alone he was humping it, kissing it, and hugging the stick close.

Then he would hear his family coming back he would end his act before they'd see anything.

"Hey sweetie,"Lilly greeted as she and Exotic entered the den.

"Hey,"Eddie replied smiling as if nothing had happened. He knew there had to be a way to explain to his loved ones...

That he'd fallen in love with the stick, but... How? And would they even accept it?

* * *

-At Kate And Kairi's Den-

"It's good to finally get some alone time with you,"Kate said nuzzling Kairi.

"I agree! I've missed not getting enough time with you too, stupid alpha work for keeping us apart and such,"Kairi replied.

"Yeah, but we're together now... So let's do something fun!"The Tan wolf cheered.

"And I have an idea of what we can do!"The Red wolf responded looking Kate up and down.

Kate now fully understanding what Kairi meant winked at her mate and smiled.

After that the mating process began The Tan wolf raised up her tail and Kairi got on top, and then began to hump and

Kate let out soft moans enjoying every second of it.

However both Kate and Kairi had no idea... No idea at all that something totally unexpected would happen due to their little love act.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 3!c: sorry it's short been dealing with family issues, but I'll be fine.^^ So anyways review? And I'll try to get something longer up soon. c:**


	4. Progress

Once everyone had got settled in Alpha School, the teachers called out each of the student's names and that was when Kristin realized the bullies were in her class.

So not only would she have to deal with becoming an alpha, but she'd still have to deal with being treated badly when she thought she had finally escaped that.

Kristin, was thankful though to have her uncle and cousin there with her incase anything got too out of paws...

"Okay everyone now that we've announced the whole class you are free for today! We will start training tomorrow so

get to know your classmates and don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions!"Hutch roared as he, Can-do, Sammy, and Don (Who were the other teachers) Went to talk in the west field about the up coming classes.

Meanwhile in the south field the young students were chatting up storms with each other expect for, Kristin who

nervously walked through the grass land looking around.

Kristin noticed Twilight talking to some of the other girls and gulped as she forced her way over to them.

The young wold knew that sometimes... The only way to make things happen was to do it yourself and so Kristin had promised herself she'd make some friends.

"Um... Hi, Twilight,"Blue-eyed, Red Furred, and Gray underbellyed Wolf greeted.

"Hey, Kristin!"Twilight greeted back cheerfully smiling at her cousin.

"Who's this?"One of the female wolves that Twilight was talking to asked.

"This is my cousin... Kristin!"The Black furred wolf answered.

"Oh... Well my name's Patricia! And this is Mara, and Joy!"Patricia said pointing to her two other friends.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you!"Kristin responded grinning widely.

"It's nice to meet you as well!"Patricia howled as Mara and Joy nodded in agreement.

Kristin smiled and then as the group offered her to hang out with them she did not hesitate to do so. And as she began

to make friends with the three new wolves she learned that they were all very nice! Mara was kind, caring, nice, an

smart. Joy was always looking to help someone in need of advice, and was loving, and caring also. But then there was

Patricia... She not only loving, caring, good with advice, and such, but she was also very very pretty.

She was tall... About three feet over Kristin's height. She had a mix of Black and Red fur... With two amazing Green eyes and a white underbelly.

I mean sure... Mara and Joy were nice looking too. Mara had a full white fur coat with sun-colored yellow eyes, while Joy brown fur with a black underbelly, and a pair of dark orange eyes.

Yep... Kristin was quite smiting with Patricia... She just seemed to be everything the young wolf was looking for...

She was a huger, A Protector... And could make the group laugh easily... She knew the best jokes!

And when the day had come to and end and everyone was sent to their dens... Kristin knew she sure she was developing a crush on Patricia and knowing now that she might be gay... Kristin didn't care she was who she was... And right before she fell asleep that night... The young wolf also realized that she was perfect... No matter what anyone said or would say... She was perfect just was she was.

* * *

**Kay everyone! Here's chapter 4!owo Things will start getting more suspenseful in the next chapter so be on the look out for it!c: and don't forget to review!8D**


	5. Only Time Will Tell

The next morning Kristin a woke to the sun shining into the girl's den.

The young she-wolf opened her eyes and yawned as she sat up. Looking around the den she saw everyone else was still asleep.

And that's when it hit her! Classes didn't start till after dawn, but yet she'd waken up early.

Kristin smiled to herself as she stood up quietly and padded out of the den, since she would be busy after classes

began that day she decided to get some nice relaxing alone time.

Heading for the lake that laid in the school grounds, the female wolf began thinking about her crush...

Patricia was amazing and in Kristin's eyes everything she'd ever wished for, but was it even possible that a girl like that would feel the same way about her?

That question remained unanswered and would continue to stay that way... Unless of course Kristin was to ask her crush about her feelings towards her.

As these thoughts clouded her mind, Kristin arrived at the lake where she took a drink of water, and washed her fur up.

"Maybe she does feel the same way about me,"The Blue-eyed wolf thought as she made her way back to the dens, it was about time for everyone to wake up.

And sure enough as Kristin reached the girl's den the students were walking out, ready to face the first day of Alpha School.

"Hey morning, Cuz!"Twilight greeted as she trotted up to Kristin.

"Good morning,"Kristin greeted back.

"So you ready for our first day of school?"Twilight asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"Kristin barked.

"Same here so let's go get some food then, yeah? I head they've got caribou for us in the north area of the school grounds,"The other she-wolf replied.

"Sounds good!"Kristin agreed as she began to follow her cousin to where the breakfast was.

* * *

-Back In Jasper Park-

Eddie was alone in the den while Exotic and Lilly were busy doing their own stuff, So as usual the young male Wolf was making love with his stick.

But, on this day... Little did he know things would turn out different.

Cause just as Eddie finished up humping his stick and began kissing it as he held it, close to him... Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his mom and brother staring at him from right outside their den.

And with that Eddie's eyes grew wide as he let go of the object quickly... Fearing for what would happen next.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry for updating so slowly. I've had a lot going on, but anyways hope you enjoy this? Review please.**


	6. Love And Embarrassment

"Mom... Exotic! I can explain!"Eddie barked hoping that his brother and mother would let him...

"Alright then explain to us what's going on,"Lilly replied calmly as she sat down now inside the den, along side Excotic.

"Okay well after a few weeks of uh... You know using the stick for games I began to have sexual feelings for it... And I didn't want to tell anyone because I was scared that the object which I know I'm in love with would be taken away from me forever,"Eddie explained as he looking down at the den floor, eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey it's okay darling! We're not going to take the stick away from you,"The white omega responded as she walked over to Eddie.

"You're not!?"Eddie said with pure shock in his voice.

"Course not! Love is love no matter what and I will support you every step of the way,"Lilly added as she wiped the tears from Eddie's eyes, and then gave him a warm smile.

"And I'll support you as well!"Exotic howled as he padded over to his mom and younger brother.

"Thank you both!"Eddie cheered now very happy that Lilly and Exotic would be by his side.

"No problem! You're family, Eddie! And we always stick by our family no matter what,"Exotic pointed out.

"I can't believe this! I could have told you both a long time ago... If only I knew then how lucky I am to have such an amazing family!"Eddie said.

"Hey it's alright you just didn't know, but now you do so it's all good!"Lilly said with a smile as Exotic nodded in agreement with his mother's words.

"What about dad and Twilight though?" Eddie asked suddenly. "Would they support me?"

"Yes,"Exotic and Lilly answered in unison. They knew how supportive Hutch and Twilight were, so therefore there was nothing to worry about.

"Good,"Eddie responded letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

-Back At Alpha School-

The first class was half way done and for this first class of the year, every student was sent to run an obstacle course in front of all the others by their selves it was a test... Of bravery due to how many were watching and what the course had in store for the young alphas

Kristin was getting scared due to the test because for one... She hadn't gone yet and she saw how perfect some of the others had made it through the obstacles... And even though she wouldn't be the last one to take the test she was nervous of messing up... Mostly because Patricia was there.

Infact speaking of Patricia... When her name was called the she-wolf went up to the course, which was made by the teachers a few nights ago.

It started with a large long log which the class had to jump over, and then run through a grass maze that twisted and turned, and if they got through that... They came across a river which had stones sticking up through the water making a path. This was used to learn balance so the students would have to jump onto each one and try to make it to the other end, after that there was a cave with held three tunnels and if you chose the right one... You'd come out on the other side to where you had started because the tunnels led to a cave in which was located where the first class of the day was held.

And so Patricia took her turn and completed the course flawlessly!

Everyone clapped for the young girl as she sat down with a smile.

Then... Finally the moment had come Kristin's name was called and as she stood up she gulped, making her way to the course in which she had a bad feeling about.

When she reached the starting point Kristin sighed and then took off running as fast as she could... Towards the log.

Then she lunged into the air as soon as she was close enough... but it wasn't good enough. She wasn't sure how or what had happened, but the she-wolf had landed right on the log and then slipped off onto the ground landing hard on her side.

The class which who had been watching from the side lines began to laugh as Kristin stood up.

It was Lucky, Cloud, and the other bullies from home, along with some classmates that Kristin didn't know.

With all of this laughter she saw Patricia and Twilight they weren't laughing, but they had their heads turned the other way... Were they trying not to laugh?

This embarrassment was too much for Kristin to take... As tears filled her eyes she ran away from the course... Away from the class as she heard voices yell out: "Kristin, come back!" Where are you going?!"

But the Blue-eyed she-wolf ignored the wolves calling out to her and just kept on running, and running until she knew for sure that she was alone.

-Hours Later-

It was now very late in the day... The sun was going down and Alpha School had just finished up with its first day of classes.

No teacher or student could be sent out during the day to look for Kristin, due to needing everyone for classes and knew that the first day of school was very important so it couldn't be put off.

But now there was still no sign of Kristin making Hutch, and Twilight very worried.

"Where could she be?!"Twilight cried worried to death about her cousin.

"I don't know, but we'll find her don't worry,"Hutch replied nuzzling his daughter.

Twilight smiled and nuzzled her father back, then afterwords the two set out on a search for Kristin hoping and praying that she was alright.

* * *

**Oh my gosh!Finally I get to update this! I am sorry it's been a while, but school and other stuff have been making me too busy to write lately, however I was lucky enough to find the time today to write this!c: so review? another update coming as soon as I can write it.**


	7. Happiness And Shock

Kristin didn't know how long she'd been crying for... But it seemed like forever.

After running off from Alpha School that day the young she-wolf, had left the school area and found a lake beside a cave which didn't seem to belong to anyone so therefore... She went inside when she had found it, cried and cried some more... Until she could barely breathe.

"Who am I kidding!? Patricia will never like me the same way back! And I'm not even meant to be an alpha... I messed up so badly,"Kristin thought as she whipped away the tears from her eyes.

Standing up and sighing the Blue-eyed wolf left the den and began to head back to the school grounds... Hoping that she wasn't in too much trouble.

However as the young alpha student began walking through the woods... She heard a branch snap from a distance and with that... Kristin stopped dead in her tracks.

And then from out from behind some bushes came Hutch and Twilight.

"KRISTIN!"The father and daughter pair cheered in unison as they pulled the wolf they'd been looking for, into a tight hug never wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of ran off... But really it's more than me just messing up in class,"Kristin said as she hugged her uncle and cousin back.

"What's wrong, sweeite?"Hutch asked as he and Twilight pulled away from Kristin.

"It's... Well... It's Patricia I have a major crush on her and she saw me mess up... I couldn't bear it!"The Gray and Red furred wolf cried.

"Oh Kristin!"Twilight responded pulling her cuz into another hug.

"It's okay dear we understand... After all no one likes to mess up in front of their crush,"Hutch added completely understanding how Kristin was feeling.

"Yeah... And the worst part is I wanna tell Patricia how I feel, but I'm scared that she doesn't feel the same way... Or that she might not want me as a friend anymore because of my feelings,"Kristin explained.

"Kristin, I know for a fact that Patricia likes you back! During the whole day of Alpha School she was worried sick! She kept looking back at the place that you were last seen, and when Patricia and I had our heads turned when the others laughed... It wasn't because we laughed too we were whispering to each other about how we hate Cloud, Lucky and the other bullies for being mean to you and Patricia even gave them a death glare!"Twilight howled.

"REALLY!?"Kristin replied in pure shock, yet happiness.

"Really,"Twilight smirked glad to see that her cousin now felt better.

"Well then when should I uh... Tell her how I feel?"Kristin questioned.

"When we get back?"Twilight suggested as Hutch nodded along in agreement with his daughter's idea.

"Kay then let's go!"Kristin barked as she began to run back to the school grounds leaving Hutch and Twilight, to catch up with their other family member.

Then Finally when the three reached their destination mostly everyone was very pleased to see, that Kristin was safe and back where she belonged.

"She's okay!"Patricia barked with all of the joy in her heart, seeing Kristin now walking into the girl's den with Twilight.

"We were so worried!"Mara and Joy snapped as they hugged their friend tight.

"I know I'm sorry... I was just not myself this morning and if you girls don't mind... Can I borrow Patricia for a few minutes?"Kristin added.

"Oh of course!"Joy and Mara said unison letting Kristin go as Patricia smiled and walked over to Kristin.

With that the pair left the den and headed for the lake... On the way their Kristin explained about how the bullying effected her so badly and then they had reached the water the smaller, more timid wolf sat down and looked up at her crush.

"Okay, Patricia... I need to tell you something I just hope it won't ruin our friendship,"Kristin admitted weakly.

"It won't! I promise!"Patricia replied waiting for her friend to continue.

"Well there's another reason I left class today... And it's because of you I have a crush on you and when I messed up sp badly today... I couldn't stand to stay there!"Kristin snapped admitting all of her feelings towards the other she-wolf.

Then the Black and Red furred, Green-eyed wolf simply smiled and then leaned in pressing her lips, to Kristin's and at that very moment... Both felt sparks of passion and love go off.

After breaking the kiss Patricia spoke up as she grinned.

"I have a crush on you too, Kristin,"Patricia pointed out as she pulled the wolf she loved into her arms.

* * *

-Three Weeks Later-

It was a fine morning in Jasper Park! The sun was shining and Kate had just awoken from a good night's sleep. Kairi was out on the morning hunt with some other alphas so the tan wolf knowing she had some time, padded out of the den and took herself on a little morning walk.

As the tan she-wolf began down a path where some other wolves were walking... They stopped dead in their paw tracks and stared at Kate looking horrified.

The Amber-eyed wolf didn't know why they were looking at her like that so she asked: "What's the matter?"

"You! YOU CHEATED ON KAIRI DIDN'T YOU!"One of the wolves snapped pointing to Kate's belly.

"No! I would never! What are you even talking about!?"Kate replied in pure shock.

"Come over here then and look for yourself,"The other wolf muttered pointing to the lake.

And with that Kate went over to the water and looked down... And sure though... her body was big and fat... Sh-She... was pregnant.

"But how... It's impossible! I didn't even look like this at all yesterday! Or when Kairi and I when to sleep!"Kate thought as she ran away from the lake, and the other wolves making her way to the hunting grounds to get her mate.

* * *

**Well here ya go! chapter 7 is finally up. So sorry it took me a while... I've been busy but anyways review?c: update coming soon!**


	8. The Drama Begins

Kate ran and ran at her fastest as she reached the hunting the grounds.

When she did the tan wolf looked down into the valley where Kairi, and the other alphas had just finished hunting and were bringing the freshly caught caribou for everyone's breakfast, but still Kate couldn't wait. So she called out to her mate loudly.

"KAIRI!"The Amber-eyed she-wolf cried causing not only her mate, but the others in the group to look up and see the distressed alpha.

"Kate!"Kairi replied back dropping her kill right out of her mouth, and ran up onto the sides where her mate was.

"What-"The Red wolf didn't even get to finish her sentence... When she saw how big her beloved Katie was.

"Kairi, I didn't look at all fat last night! I woke up after you had left and... Now I look like this!"Kate barked as tears ran down her face. I'm Pregnant and I don't know that's possible... We're both girls!"The scared wolf added.

"Don't worry dear... We're gonna find a way to figure out how this happened,"Kairi responded back as Kate yelped out in pain from kicking in her belly and fell down.

"Come we must get you home,"The Blue-eyed wolf sighed as she pulled Kate over her back, and began to carry her back to the den, leaving the other alphas that she had been hunting with... Stunned.

"They bread a pup with no male wolf? Couldn't that be dangerous?"Roxas pointed out.

"It sure as hell could be! We've got no idea what the pup will become!"Luna said agreeing with Roxas, as their final friend, Trixie nodded along in agreement.

"Well than... I guess we'll have to Kill Kate to protect the pack!"Roxas howled.

With that Luna and Trixie cheered in agreement and happiness cause... They had never really cared much for Kate anyways so killing her... Would leave them feeling no pain what so ever.

* * *

-At Alpha School-

Ever since that night when Kristin had told Patricia that she had liked her, and Patricia turned out to like

Kristin back they had began dating, but the word of two gay wolves at school... Well that caused Cloud and Lucky to be even more unbearable!

And aside from all of that... Kristin wasn't doing good in her classes at all. She failed every test, and every lesson taught and that also was getting her bullied even more, and no one in all of Alpha School had ever seen a student unable to learn...

"Uncle Hutch, Where are we going?"Kristin asked nervously as her uncle led her away from the school grounds.

"There's a middle-aged wolf who likes north of here, and she's a doctor... They say she knows how to fix any

problem so we're going to see her,"Hutch explained.

"How do you know about her?"Kristin questioned.

"Well as you know Don who is one of the Alpha School teachers here, He told me the other night that he knew her

from this one time when he got a bite in his left leg from a snake when he, ran away from Alpha School for two days after he got in trouble,"Hutch explained.

"So she can mend bites I get it... But how in the world can she help me!"Kristin roared.

"We'll just have to wait and see now come on we don't have a lot of time, before the sunsets and it'll be harder to get back to school in the dark,"Hutch responded.

"Okay,"The young she-wolf sighed as she followed the older male wolf.

And soon enough they arrived in the north and that was when... Hutch stopped walking.

"Now then Don said there should also be a cave around here somewhere... That is the home of this doctor,"Hutch said.

"Do you even know her name?"Kristin wondered.

"No, Don said he didn't remember her name, but that for sure it's a girl,"Hutch groaned.

But however Kristin could reply to her uncle she saw a cave in the distance... And sure enough a middle aged-she-wolf outside who was picking leaves and flowers...

"Hello! Doctor!?"Kristin asked in a loud voice as she ran over to the other wolf, beside the cave who now looked up to see Kristin coming with Hutch following behind.

"Yes the name's Doctor Paws,"The older she-wolf answered gently as the younger she-wolf reached her, along side

with her uncle who had now caught up to her.

"So can you help us? ... My friend Don says you helped him once?"Hutch added.

"Ah Don! Yes a fine boy poor thing was bitten by a nasty snake! But I saw him in the woods and brought him back here, healed him up and sent him on his way back to school when I was finished,"Doctor Paws smirked.

"SO YOU DO KNOW HIM! THIS IS AWESOME YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HELP KRISTIN FOR SURE NOW!"Hutch cheered in very loud voice.

"Oh so this is Kristin?Doctor Paws said looking at the younger female. "She doesn't look sick to me,"The older female finished.

"Yes this is Kristin I'm her uncle... And I know she doesn't look sick on the outside, that's not even the problem here... The issue is that at Alpha School she can't learn anything! Like she'll try her hardest, but never understands anything and if something isn't done soon... She'll fail,"Hutch replied.

"Oh! Oh! I know exactly what's wrong come inside,"Doctor Paws said gently as she walked to the entrance of her home.

Kristin and Hutch quickly followed Paws into the cave... Wondering what was up.

Then the pair saw Doctor Paws pick up an old human object... A book!

After that Paws opened it up to a page and then spoke. "Now then, Kristin my dear it according to the information on this page you have a..."

* * *

-Back Once Again At Alpha School-

"Oh! That feels amazing Can-Do!"A voice said with delight

"I know babe and I'm glad it does!"The much older male replied with a smile as he humped... Twilight once more.

"Oh yeah that's the stuff!"Twilight moaned as she grinned widely.

"This secret relationship of ours has been so worth it,"Can-do thought thinking of what Hutch... Would think if he

found out his best friend was in love with his much younger daughter.

* * *

**Kay everyone! Here's chapter 8! 8D I'm really happy I was able to update so review?c: and chapter 9 will be here soon.**


	9. How Life Changes

"Kate just stay here I'm going to go get Lilly, Exotic, and Eddie!"Kairi said putting her mate down gently in their den.

"O-Okay..."The Tan wolf managed to choke out as she laid there in great pain.

Then the Red wolf took off towards Lilly's den hoping that she and her sons were home.

"LILLY, EXOTIC, EDDIE!"Kairi cried as she ran into the white omega's home, seeing that they were indeed there.

"What's the matter?"The white omega responded quickly as she ran over to the Red furred wolf.

"KATE!" SHE'S PREGANT AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW! SHE SHOWED UP AT THE HUNTING GROUNDS ALL HUGE AND FAT! WHEN LAST NIGHT SHE LOOKED JUST FINE!"The blue-eyed she-wolf barked in panic.

"Wait... Aunt Kairi! You and Aunt Kate can't have a pup though!"Eddie and Exotic howled in unison.

"Well... That's what we thought too!"Kairi roared.

"Okay okay everyone just calm down! Let's all go see Kate!"Lilly added.

"SOUNDS GOOD!"Kairi replied still in a tone of panic as she ran out of the den, as Lilly followed her.

"Come on, Eddie!"Exotic hissed wanting his brother to come with.

"I'ma coming! Just need my stick!"Eddie replied as he picked up the object.

Exotic rolled his eyes and then both brothers took off to catch up, with their mother and aunts.

"Oh I hope you're okay Kate!"Kairi thought as she ran at stop speed back to their den with her sister-in law, and two nephews following behind.

* * *

-At Doctor Paws-

"Kristin... You have a learning disability,"Paws explained gently.

Then Both Hutch and Kristin's eyes went wide... What was this disability that Paws spoke of?

"How do you cure this disability and what is it anyways?"Hutch asked in confusion.

" There is no cure, but By teaching your niece all of the lessons in a different way, and teaching her one on one I think she'll be more relaxed if she's not watched by other students she might be able, to over come it in time,"Paws answered. "Also a learning disability is a a classification including several areas of functioning in which a person has difficulty learning in a typical manner, usually caused by an unknown factor or factors. While learning disability and learning disorder are often used interchangeably, the two differ. Learning disability refers to significant learning problems in an academic area. These problems, however, are not enough to warrant an official diagnosis, Learning disabilities are life long. However, with appropriate cognitive/academic interventions and assistance many can overcome the effects of their disability, Individuals with learning disabilities can face unique challenges that are often pervasive throughout the lifespan. Depending on the type and severity of the disability, also different ways of teaching may be used to help the individual learn strategies that will foster future success... And the kind of disability that Kristin has is Asperger syndrome,"Paws finished.

"Oh I see,"Hutch said as he sat in amazement to Paw's freaky information on these thing.

"Thank you, Doctor!"Kristin cheered. "Now I know I can over come this!"

"No problem sweetie,"Paws smirked.

"Well is that all, Paws?"Hutch added in knowing that it would be dark soon.

"Yeah that's all,"Doctor Paws responded.

"Kay then we'll be on our way!"Hutch barked.

"Alright, but I'm going to stop by the school in two weeks to see how she's doing okay?"Paws said.

"That's fine,"Hutch said quickly as he led Kristin out of the cave.

Then Paws watched the pair go... Hoping that everything would work out for the young she-wolf.

* * *

**Hey everyone here's chapter 9! Sorry it's not much, but I'm a bit busy so yeah... but anyways review?c:**


	10. Fighting For Kate & Happy News At School

Kate groaned in pain... The kicking in her tummy was hurting worse and worse by each second!

"Come on... Kairi get the others and be back here already!"The tan wolf hissed in her mind, not yet knowing that  
help was on the way.

"COME ON YOU GUYS! WE'VE GOT TO KILL KATE NOW!"Roxas snapped.

"WE'RE COMING!"Trixie barked as she and Luna followed beind, running as fast as they could.

"Okay you two come on! This is her den!"Roxas cheered as he and his friends, were coming up on a nearby wolf home.

Then the three came up on the den's opening and ran inside to find, Kate in a lot of pain.

"OH! Did Kairi send you three to help me?"Kate asked quickly as more kicking occurred in her belly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The Amber-eyed she-wolf howled as tears ran down her face.

"No we're not here to help you... We're here to kill you,"Roxas answered as he, along with Luna and Trixie lunged  
for the tan furred alpha.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!"Was all Kate could cry out before Kairi, Lilly, Eddie with his stick, and Exotic ran in.

"HEY WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU THREE MOTHER FUCKING SHITS DOING!"Kairi yelled.

Then quickly Trixie, Luna, and Roxas looked up from trying to bite Kate... And glared at the Blue-eyed alpha.

"We have to save the pack! Therefore Kate must die!"Roxas growled as he bent down, to bit the tan wolf's neck.

"NO!"Kairi howled as she lunged for Roxas knocking him down and pinning him to the den floor.

With that Trixie and Luna went to help Roxas, but as soon as they saw that Kairi was in danger, Lilly, and Exotic  
ran to help her as Eddie put down his stick first, and then ran to fight for his family.

* * *

-Back At Alpha School-

"Well I'm glad we got this figured out!"Kristin cheered.

"Me too! Now I'm sure you'll be okay and will pass the school year,"Hutch replied smiling from ear to ear.

Kristin smiled with her uncle as well as they made their way back to Alpha School, happy to tell the others that  
the young she-wolf would be okay.

As the pair finally got back into the school grounds they were welcomed by, Joy, Mara, Patricia, and Twilight who  
had just gotten done having secret sex with Can-do.

"Kristin! Are you okay!?"Patricia questioned in a panic tone as she raced up to her girlfriend.

"I'm fine,"The shorter alpha in training responded.

"So you're not sick or anything?"Mara added.

"Nope... Though I do have a learning disability called Asperger syndrome,"Kristin explained.

"What's that?"Joy, Mara, Twilight, and Patricia asked in unison.

"It's just a disability in which I learn different from you guys,"The Red and Gray wolf said calmly.

"Yep and all we've got to do is teach her one on one for now... And it should do the trick!"Hutch howled.

"Well I'm glad you've finally found out what to do my love,"Patricia said as she kissed Kristin on the lips.

Kristin smiled widely as she kissed back and then they broke the kiss she replied: "I'm glad too,"

* * *

"GET OFF OF ME!"Roxas demanded as Kairi kept him pinned down, while Eddie, Exotic, and Lilly fought with Trixie,  
and Luna.

"NEVER!"Kairi snarled as she put her paw over Roxas'throat.

"You'll never win this war! You, Kate, Lilly, and Hutch might of survived every other blow that's been thrown your  
way, but not this time! You can't live through this!"Roxas roared.

"WE WILL LIVE! WE WILL!"Kairi screamed as she glared down at her new enimey.

And then with one swipe of her left paw along with her sharp claws, Kairi cut open Roxas' throat.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update! I have my reasons though. 1 school's out on the 24th which means final exams to study for, and more homework than normal. 2 Family issues have been happening to me lately which distract me from my work, but hopefully once school is done and these issues of mine go away I'll be able to update more often.c: so review? I'll try and get another chapter up tonight.**


	11. Fighting And Running Away

Roxas screamed his last breath as blood poured out on the den's floor.

And with that the now dead male wolf fell on his left side, as Kate looked up to see what Kairi had done.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!"Kate cheered as she closed her eyes tightly due more kicking pain from her belly.

The Red wolf then quickly to her mate as Luna, who was fighting with Lilly kicked the white omega in the head sending the small she-wolf to the ground as Trixie was being beaten by Eddie and Exotic.

"YEAH! DIE YOU CUNT!"Luna laughed evilly as she bit down hard on Lilly's left leg.

"NO!"Lilly yelled as she used her left leg and kicked Luna in the face, and also used her claws to slice Luna's

right eyes which then dropped onto the floor in two half's as Luna too fell down now screaming in pain.

"Kairi! We've got to get out of here!"Kate pointed out as she yelped in pain once more... From the kicking in her belly.

"I know,"Kairi responded as she pulled the Amber-eyed alpha onto her back.

"HEY! Lilly, Eddie, Exotic come on let's get out of here while we can!"Kairi ordered.

Then Eddie, and Exotic quickly jumped off of Trixie and Lilly turned and ran away from Luna, who was now screaming out repeatedly in pain.

Kairi then led her family out of the den carrying Kate on her back.

"Okay we have to leave Jasper! To the train tracks now!"The Red she-wolf added.

"WAIT!"Eddie barked as he stopped running.

"What!?"Lilly asked quickly her voice full of panic.

"I forgot my stick! I'll be right back!"Eddie answered as he turned around and headed back, for the den as all of the, but Lilly others groaned in response.

"EDDIE! COME BACK WE'VE GOT TO GO!"Exoctic yelled. However Eddie didn't listen to the sound of his brother's voice... He just ran back into the den, picked up his stick and then saw that Trixie was standing up from being pinned down and bitten.

With seeing that Eddie was out of there as he heard the female wolf yell: "YOU'RE NOT SAFE! WE'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!"

"OKAY LET'S GO!"Eddie said as he ran back towards his family who were waiting for him.

After that the group ran as fast as they could to the tracks and once they were out of Jasper... The word began to spread.

Kairi killed Roxas... Kairi killed Roxas... Kairi and Kate bread some type of dangerous pup... The female pair must be killed! Along with the others in their group!

Yep that's what the pack now planned to do... Kill the whole family that had fled from their lands... So that in their eyes things would be right again.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Looks like war and fighting is starting up again! So what will happen next? Review and stay tuned for that answer! c:**


	12. Danger

"Where are we going!?"Lilly asked as she and her sons, followed Kairi who was still carrying Kate.

"I don't know!"Kairi barked back seeing that was now night time... It was hard to see in the dark.

"How about we go south where the Alpha School is?"Exotic suggested.

"NO WAY! That'll just put Hutch, Twilight, Kristin, and the others at the school in danger!"Lilly hissed.

"Yes! But Exotic's got a point, Lilly! Hutch has always been with us through every other problem we've faced! At least let him know what's going on!"Kairi pointed out.

"I agree!"Kate added weakly.

"Okay, okay fine! We'll go to Alpha School and tell Hutch!"The white omega cried giving in.

"YAY! We'll get to see dad! And I can tell him about my stick!"Eddie cheered.

"I sure hope dad takes you being in love with at that stick okay!"Exotic added.

"Oh no..."Lilly thought to herself. She had forgotten about having to tell her mate, that their youngest son was in love with a wooden object...

"I sure hope he's okay with it too, Exotic."The white she-wolf said to herself, as she heard Eddie go on and on about how Hutch would be happy for him and his stick, not thinking at all that it may be a problem.

* * *

-Back At Jasper Park-

Trixie was very angry and wanted nothing more than to have Kate, Kairi and the rest of their family dead!

When the whole pack had learned about their old pack-mate's actions they too wanted blood.

And Luna was also okay she only had one Green eye now, but other than that she was fine.

So with that Trixie and Luna then led the pack out of Jasper together... Into the deep of the night more than ready to track down their victims.

"They're not gonna survive this final blow!"Trixie howled to herself as she growled with rage.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! This is short, but the next chapter will be longer! Anyways The reason this is short is cause, I've got other things to do tonight as well as update this and I wanted to have the time to yeah... Anyways review?**


	13. Breaking Up, And Wishing For A Life Time

"Are we really gonna go to Alpha School tonight!?"Kate groaned.

"Well where else are we supposed to go?"Kairi asked.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe a free den or something!"The tan wolf snapped.

Then Kairi stopped running as so did the others... The female pair had always gotten along perfectly, but now... With Kate's snapping the other she-wolf was getting mad.

The Red wolf carefully slid Kate off of her back and then turned to face her mate.

"Well, Kate if you want to live at a free den then why don't ya?"Kairi asked as she glared her Amber-eyed lover down.

"WHAT! NO I JUST MEANT FOR TONIGHT! KAIRI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"Kate screamed.

"What is wrong with me? Please, Kate you're the one who's got something wrong!"Kairi snarled.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! WE BOTH MATED IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO!"Kate yelled very loudly.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO HAVE SEX IN THE FIRST PLACE!"Kairi protested.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T REFUSE! YOU WANTED TO DO IT!"Kate howled back as her fire colored eyes flamed with anger.

Meanwhile Lilly, Eddie, and Exotic were watching with great shock... They didn't think that the couple would ever fight... Especially like they were at the moment.

"YOU FUCKING FAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I MARRIED YOU! ALL I DID WAS GET MYSELF INTO ALL THESE FUCKING MESSES AND YOU KNOW WHAT? ENOUGH IS A ENOUGH! I'M DONE, KATE! I'M DONE!"Kairi roared as she turned to the west and stormed off...

"FINE I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS GO YOU STUPID ASS!"Kate yelled back as tears began to run down her face.

Then Lilly, Eddie, and Exotic ran over to the tan wolf... Knowing they had to help her. And somehow get the pair back together again.

* * *

Kairi ran fast and quick through the woods... She just couldn't take the drama anymore!

"I'LL GO WHERE NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER FIND ME! I'LL BE A LONE WOLF WITH NO DRAMA!"Kairi screamed to herself as her Blue eyed shined with anger, much like Kate's fire eyes were shining with.

"I don't even need Kate! She's been a total waste of my time!"Kairi added out loud as she kept running.

"Yep! I'll be a lone wolf forever!"Kairi laughed to herself as she began to smile... Happy that she didn't have to worry about drama anymore.

However the Red wolf did not realize that soon enough she would regret her decision.

* * *

-Back At Alpha School-  
It was now nearly midnight and everyone was asleep... Kristin was cuddled up next to Patricia who had her tail curled protectfully around her girlfriend.

And it was true! Kristin never felt more safe than when Patricia held her...

She slept peacefully with a smile on her face, hoping that she and Patrica would last a life time.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 13! A little longer than 12 so I think it's good!^^ anyways review?**


	14. Unwanted News

I can't believe Kairi left me!"Kate cried as Lilly now carried her sister on her back, as Eddie was holding his stick, and Exotic followed close behind.

"Maybe she'll come back..."Exotic trailed off.

"I don't know, dear she seemed really mad at me,"Kate replied as her eyes filled with tears.

"Kate, this isn't your fault! Just remember that and we'll help you get through this,"Lilly added.

"Thanks Lills,"The tan wolf responded calmly.

"No problem now come on! We've got to get to The Alpha School!"The white omega howled as she then raised to into the south, hoping that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

-One Hour Later-

Lilly, Kate, Exotic, Eddie and his stick had finally made it to Alpha School, and entered the school grounds carefully as they looked around... Trying to figure out where they could find Hutch.

Then just as Lilly got an idea, Kate screamed out in pain from another kick in her belly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh dear..."The white omega mumbled to herself as she heard some wolves, from dens in the distance waking up.

"Great now I woke everyone up!"Kate hissed.

"Well maybe not everyone, but a few of them yes,"Lilly answered as she pointed to Don and Sammy coming their way, and before they could ask what was going on... Then they were cut off by Hutch who was walking up to them.

"What's go-"However then Hutch didn't get to finish her sentence... When walked up beside Don and Sammy, and saw Kate, Lilly, Eddie with his stick, and Exotic.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?"Hutch asked full in shock as he stood beside the other two Alpha School teachers, as he took a closer look at Kate and just knew... What was wrong.

"Hutch... We need your help! We have a huge problem!"The white she wolf barked.

"I can see that!"The male wolf barked back at his mate.

"How in the world did this happen!?"Sammy and Don demanded in unison.

"That's what we're trying to explain here!"Kate snarled out in pain.

"Okay, okay just tell us what happened!"Hutch said with panic in his voice.

"Um... You sure it's safe to tell with your friends right here?"Lilly questioned concerned that they'd want Kate killed after hearing the story.

"I'm sure they'll understand,"Hutch replied as Sammy and Don nodded in agreement.

"Okay well then... You see Kairi and I mated recently... For the first time ever! And you know since we're both girls we knew... Or at least we thought we knew that we couldn't make ourselves pregnant, but it seems that it made me pregnant! This morning I woke up with my belly being all huge and fat! I feel horrible kicking that's been causing me great pain! And this all started this morning! I've been fine since this morning and Kairi and I just mated almost four weeks ago!"Kate roared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! So you're saying my sister for your pregnant yes you're both girls and no sighs of pregnancy ever showed before this morning?"Hutch wondered trying to make he was understanding all of this information correctly.

"Yes..."Kate managed to choke out as she then felt kicking from her belly again, and screamed out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

"I know who can help you!"Don howled.

"Wh-Who?"Kate said as she finished screaming.

"Doctor Paws! He helped Kristin! I know he can help you too!"Don responded.

"Wait, Kristin? What happened to my daughter!"Kate cried.

"I'll explain on the way to Paw's!"Hutch added quickly. As he turned to Don and Sammy.

"Okay you two if we're not back by sunrise teach the students anyways! And tell everyone I uh... Just had important business to attend to!"Hutch finished.

"Don't worry sir we've got it under control!"Sammy replied.

"Good now we'll be on our way!"Hutch added as he then led Kate, Kairi, Eddie, and Exotic away from his friends and out of the school grounds.

"Oh and... Where the hell is Kairi?"Hutch groaned as he and the others walked into the forest.

"That's... Um another story we've got to tell you,"Kate sighed as she laid gently on Lilly's back. She knew for sure... That Hutch wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"She... Left me,"Kate answered.

"SHE WHAT?!"Hutch yelled as he turned to face his now un-sister in law.

"She didn't want to be part of the drama anymore... She didn't want to deal with me,"The tan wolf sniffled.

"Hey it's alright... Kate she'll come around and if not... Well then she's just lost everything,"Hutch pointed out.

"You mean... You're not on her side?"The Amber-eyed wolf asked.

"No! She left you that's horrible!"Hutch responded.

"Okay then... Well can we please get to the doctor's? Also there's something else you should know..."Kate sighed.

"What is it?"Hutch questioned as he turned to walk.

"Well uh... Everyone back in Jasper might be coming for us,"Kate added slowly.

* * *

**Yes finally a longer chapter!8D Well, well well... What's going to happen next? Stay tuned and review to find out!owo**


	15. Fears And Worries

"WAIT WHAT!"Hutch cried as he stopped walking again and looked at Kate.

"Yeah... With the others found out that I'm pregnant and it somehow... Happened with another girl they think Kairi and I bred a dangerous pup,"The tan wolf explained.

"Oh god..."Hutch muttered as he felt anger, and fear filled his being.

"And that's why Kairi left her!"Lilly barked in as Eddie and Exotic just stayed quiet.

"Well I didn't see this coming at all,"The male wolf sighed as he turned to walk once more.

"Neither did we,"Kate added sadly.

"Alright I get it we're in danger... And Kairi left you, and now we've got to find out how Kairi got you Pregnant... So let's get going,"Hutch responded.

With that the others nodded in response and finally were on their way to Doctor Paw's.

"So what happened to Kristin?"Kate asked as the group walked along.

"Oh... Well she wasn't learning anything in Alpha School... And so this evening I took her to see Doctor Paws, and

well... Turns on she's got a learning disability called Asperger syndrome. It's no big deal she just learns differently from the other students, and is going to start on some one on one training so she'll pass the school year,"Hutch replied as he kept walking... Not wanting to stop again.

"Well I'm glad she's alright,"Kate responded as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too,"Hutch said gently as he kept his eyes on the group's surroundings, as he tried to figure out which way was to the North.

"So you think this doctor will really know how this happened?"Lilly questioned as she looked at her mate.

"I'm not sure... I've only met Paws once she's an old friend of Don's and he was the one who told me about her and how when he was in a mess after getting a snake bite she brought him back to her den, and healed him up, So yeah she knows a lot, but something like this? I'm not sure if she does we'll just have to wait and see,"Hutch replied calmly.

"Well I sure hope she does! Cause I'm getting really freaked out!"Kate howled as another painful kick caused the tan Wolves'eyes to water.

"Don't worry we'll get this taken care of!"Hutch said.

"Yeah! Oh and Dad... There's something exciting that Eddie wants to tell ya!"Exotic cheered.

"Ugh... Okay fine what is it, Eddie?"Hutch wondered. He had been way to busy talking to Lilly, and Kate to realize that his son had been holding a stick the whole time.

"Um... It's not important right now I'll tell ya later... It can wait!"Eddie answered nervously.

"Very well then,"Hutch replied not catching the tone of nervousness in his youngest son's voice.

"Good boy, Eddie,"Lilly whispered into the young wolves' left ear.

"Thanks mom,"Eddie replied quietly as Exotic rolled his eyes. "Exotic why would you try to have Eddie, tell dad

about him and his stick when we're dealing with such bad problems?"The white omega added quickly.

"I don't know I just thought that since everything was shared... We could share that as well,"Exotic responded in a whisper.

"It's okay dear I understand, but let's just keep it to ourselves right now, kay?"Lilly suggested.

"Kay,"Exotic responded now agreeing with his mom.

* * *

-Meanwhile miles and miles away-

"It seems they've got South towards Alpha School,"Luna said as she picked up the group's scent.

"Well, well well... Looks like the teacher's better be ready! Cause they've got guests coming now!"Trixie laughed evilly.

"That they do,"Luna smirked agreeing with her friend.

"Okay come on everyone!"Trixie yelled to the rest of the pack.

And with that the rest of the pack followed Luna and Trixie... To Alpha School.

"Wait!"Trixie yelped as she picked up another scent.

"What?"Luna asked as she looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"I've got Kairi's scent... And it leads West! While the others lead South!"Trixie howled.

"Okay then you lead half of the pack West... And get Kairi! While the others and I get Kate, Hutch, Eddie, Exotic, Twilight and Kristin,"Trixie replied.

"Sounds good,"Luna responded as she then led half of the pack West.

After that Trixie then led the other half of the wolf pack South... And now no one was safe.

* * *

**Okay wow... This took me forever! Been really busy tonight, but I was still able to write this chapter up! 8D So review?c: I'll update as soon as I can, oh and by the way thanks so much for 42+ reviews ^^**


	16. One Hard Issue

"Come on we're almost there!"Hutch barked as he led the group to Doctor Paw's cave.

"Thank goodness!"Lilly replied. The white omega's back was beginnging to hurt from having to carry Kate.

"Hey! There it is!"Hutch cheered as the cave he saw nearly a day ago came into veiw.

"Awesome let's go!"Lilly howled as she began to run a little fast, as Kate did her best to hold on to her sister's back.

"I sure hope Paws will be able to figure out how to help Aunt Kate!"Exotic said.

"Me too,"Eddie responded who was still holding his stick.

After that as the family reached Doctor Paw's cave, the sun was starting to rise as the moon was moving out of sight.

And just as Hutch was going to walk inside the lone wolf's home, he heared Paws yawn which meant she was now awake.

Then sure enough the middle-aged she-wolf walked outside to see an unexcpeted, group of visitors.

"Hutch, is everything alright?"Paws asked looking at her new friend with concren.

"NO! NOTHING IS ALRIGHT!"Hutch answere loudly.

"Okay, okay! Whoa just come on in here with your friends,"Paws replied nervously as she let the group into her home.

Then the family entered the cave and Lilly sighed happily as she was able, to put her older sister on the ground.

"So what seems to be the problem?"Doctor paws questioned.

"My sister, Kate here is pregnant! And she shouldn't be because her ex, which she had sex with before they broke up is a girl!"The omega cried in response.

"Wait... So you're saying that your sister got Pregnant by another girl?"Paws asked in pure shock.

"Yes,"Lilly replied slowly as the tan wolf, howled out in pain from another painful kick in her belly.

"Okay... I'll see what I can do,"Paws replied as she walked over to the alpha, who felt as if she was going to die.

Then as Doctor Paws reached Kate she felt her tummy... Which seemed to be kicking a lot from the pup. Then Paws lifted up the tan wolf's tail and took a look at her 'lady part'.

"Alright I think I know what's going on,"Paws stated as she put Kate's tail down, and then faced the rest of the group.

"Well what is it!?"Hutch demanded.

"It seems that... Kate was pregnant by her ex mate because... she not only has a private, but also a penis,"Paws responded.

"WHAT! BUT HOW!"Lilly screamed as Eddie, Exotic, Hutch, and Kate all froze in fear.

"In one of my books here I read about how some females... Grow both sex parts, but it says here in the passage that the reason for gaining both are still unknown,"Paws replied as she looked a page in one of her many reading tools.

"Where did you get all these books anyways?"Lilly asked who was now able to speak.

"I stole them from some humans who were camping in the woods nearby once,"Doctor Paws smirked.

"So you stole all of these... And learned all about doctor stuff from them?"The omega added.

"Yes that I did my dear,"Paws answered calmly.

"Okay so since you've learned so much from the books... What exactly can you do for Kate?"Hutch sighed.

"Well I think that since Kate doesn't have a peniss... Her ex does and we'll need her ex here so I can remove the peniss that it won't take place again,"Doctor paws explained.

"We can't bring Kairi here! She freaking ran off!"Kate hissed.

"Calm down sis It'll be okay,"Lilly said as she saw her older sibling began to cry.

"Okay so wait her ex's name is Kairi?"Paws wondered.

"Yeah,"Hutch began. "And we don't know where is she now... My sis ran off after she and Kate had a huge right,"The male wolf finished.

"Oh god,"Paws mumbled nervously knowing that this wasn't gonna be easy, but knew something had to be done!

* * *

**Well here is chapter 16!owo So what will happen now? Stay tuned and review to find out!8D**


	17. Things Are Getting Crazy!

"So we have to find Kairi then?"Paws asked as she groaned.

"Yeah..."Hutch responded nervously.

"Well this gonna be a problem,"Doctor Paws pointed out.

"No kidding it's gonna be a problem! How are we going to find her!?"Lilly howled.

"Well... I don't know, but I'm sure we could find a way,"Hutch replied.

"Or! We could not! Why would we want to bring Kairi here? She was so mean to me!"Kate cried.

"Kate! I know she hurt my dear, but we don't bring her here... We can't fix this problem! Just think if she ever

mated with another female this would happen!"Paws barked.

"Fine... Bring her here,"The tan wolf muttered.

"Okay good! Now we'll just need someone to go and get Kairi... However Kate will need to stay here she's almost due,"Paws added.

"Wait! Kate's gonna have her pup soon!?"Lilly, Hutch, Eddie, and Exotic said in shock.

"Yes... Though I'm not sure how the pup will look like, the book covering the whole female having a male sex part thing does not explain that,"Doctor paws sighed.

"Alright then! Lilly and I will go and find Kairi! But doctor please be warned! Our pack might be coming for us! They're really upset about what Kairi and Kairi bred,"Hutch said.

"It's alright! I will help protect every one of you!"Paws declared.

"Thank you Doctor! Will you watch Lilly and I's pups for us then?"Hutch replied.

"Of course you and your mate just go and find Kairi!"Paws responded.

"Alright then... Well thank you again!"Hutch howled as he led Lilly out of the cave.

"Now then... Eddie, and Exotic you two need to stay in here! Understand?"Paws hissed.

"Yes,"Exotic and Eddie answered in unison.

"Okay good,"Paws smirked as she padded over to Kate.

* * *

" So you really think we can find her?"Lilly asked as she walked along beside Hutch.

"Yes!" Now come on let's go!"Hutch replied as he began to run back toward to the tracks, of Jasper Park where Kairi was last seen.

"I hope it's safe to go back home!"The white omega barked.

"Me too,"Hutch agreed hoping that his mate was right.

"I wonder if we could even if Kairi and Kate back together!"Lilly added.

"Oh believe me! We're gonna try!"Hutch replied knowing that despite the break up, Kate and Kairi were and always would be... Meant for each other!

* * *

"Okay everyone we're here!"Trixie laughed evilly as she and half of the pack came across The Alpha School.

"Now then! Let's go find Kate and Kairi's family! And kill them in Roxas' honor!"Trixie added.

Then the wolves that were with their evil leader cheered in agreement... And after that they headed onto the school grounds wanting nothing more than blood...

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I finally got to update this!xD Sorry it's not long though... I haven't been feeling well today, but hopefully this weekend I will and I can get a longer chapter up! So in the mean time review and stay tuned!c:**


	18. War

As Trixie and half of the pack walked onto the school grounds, they headed right to where the dens were.

"Okay everyone! let's attack! Split up in groups and go for every den! We only want to kill the members, of Kate and Kairi's family, but if the others stand in our way... We'll kill them too!"Trixie laughed evilly.

"Got it!"Everyone else said in unison. And then... The wolves began to run in groups towards the dens.

In the den where the teachers slept Don, Sammy, and Can-do were all spread out sleeping in their own spots, still unaware of the danger coming for them.

However was until... Ten wolves ran right into their den making Don, Sammy, and Can-do awake and jump to their paws.

"WHERE IS KRISTIN, TWILIGHT, KATE, EDDIE, EXOTIC, HUTCH AND LILLY!?"One of the wolves demanded.

"How would we know!?"Can-do hissed as he stood beside Don and Sammy.

"Oh! Don't play stupid with us! We're here to kill them!NOW WHERE ARE THEY!"One of the ten wolves howled.

"UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA FIND THEM YOURSELVES WE AREN'T GONNA SAY A WORD!"Don snapped as Sammy nodded in agreement.

"Very well then... I guess we're just gonna have to kill you three!"The one out of the ten wolves added as he and his other nine friends lunged for the Alpha School teachers.

* * *

-In The Girl's den-  
There were fifteen wolves attacks the den of the young female students, and Kristin, Joy, Mara, Twilight, and Patricia had all teamed up and stayed together as war spread throughout their one peaceful sleeping shelter.

"STAY BACK!"Patricia growled as she pushed Kristin behind her, as three wolves wanting her came up to them.

And while Kristin was being protected by her girlfriend, Mara and Joy were both standing in front of Twilight.

"GIVE US KRISTIN RIGHT NOW! AND TWILIGHT!"The three wolves yelled in unison.

"NO!"Patricia, Mara, and Joy replied in a sharp tone.

"YOU BITCHS!"The three evil wolves hissed.

And with that Patricia's eyes grew wide with anger, and she slapped one of the three across the face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"The wolf had Patricia had hit screamed.

Then the three wolves lunged for Joy, Mara and Patricia each one knocked the three students down... And the fight had begun!

"YOU'LL NEVER KILL MY KRISTIN!"Patricia hissed as she kicked the grown wolf off of her, and then jumped onto him, pinned him down, and then bit down on his throat.

However Twilight and Kristin were then grabbed by two of the other wolves, who were attacking the den and when

were being dragged out of rock made structure.

"KRISTIN NO!"Patricia cried as she saw the love of her life being taken away.

Then knowing there was no time to lose, the tall and strong she-wolf finished off the male wolf she had been

fighting, and saw that Mara and Joy were easily finishing off the two wolves they were fighting as well.

But the other wolves were still fighting the other females in the den who seemed, to be struggling a little bit

with fighting the unwanted guests.

"Come on we've got to find Twilight and Kristin!"Mara ordered as she and Joy ran over to Patricia after killing the two males.

"But the others in here need us!"Patricia pointed out.

"Patricia! They'll be okay, but we have to go! Now!"Mara replied as she led Joy out of their den.

After that Patricia followed close behind hoping and praying... That Twilight, but mostly Kristin would be okay.

* * *

**Yay!:D Got a battle scene done!x3 So what's gonna happen next hmm? Review and stay tuned to find out!owo**


	19. Deadly Drama

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE THEM!?"Patricia cried wanting to much to find her girlfriend, and friend.

"I don't know! This place is a war zone now!"Joy hissed.

"Can't we just sniff around for their scents?"Mara pointed out.

"Oh yeah,"Patricia and Joy realized in unison.

Mara rolled her eyes and then began to sniff the ground... Hoping she could pick up something.

"AHA! I'VE GOT SOMETHING COME ON GIRLS!"Mara roared as she picked up a little of Twilight and Kristin's scents.

And then Patricia and Joy followed Mara close behind... Praying that everything would be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile in the west Kairi was walking along with a smile on her face.

"I'm really liking this whole lone wolf thing!"The Red furred she-wolf thought happily.

However little did Kairi know that she wouldn't be happy for too much longer...

* * *

"GET BACK ALL OF YOU!"Don growled as three of the ten wolves... Who were attacking the teacher's den backed him up against the stone wall.

"Aww scared you trained tough alpha!?"One of the wolves laughed.

"NEVER!"Don growled as he got even more angry.

"You're gonna regret saying that!"Another one of the three snapped as the last of the trio nodded in agreement.

Then all three knocked Don down as he heard Can-do, and Sammy screaming out in pain... From being bitten, kicked, hit, and just over all being beaten to their deaths.

* * *

Kairi walked calmly through the woods of the west, when she began to hear paw steps and stopped walking.

The tall alpha wolf quickly looked all around her and seeing no one... She began to walk again assuming that her mind might be playing tricks on her.

Then however from right behind a bush came Luna and the other half of Jasper Park's pack.

"Luna? What are you and all of them doing here?"Kairi questioned nervously.

"We're here for you!"Luna growled as she lunged for her old friend, and knocked her down as some of the other wolves came and took a hold of Kairi... So she couldn't escape.

"Trixie we've got Kristin and Twilight!"The two wolves were dragging the students along sang out.

"Wonderful!"Trixie purred in delight. She was very excited to kill the two young she-wolves.

"So should we kill them now?"One of the two asked.

"Hmm... Let's wait until we have the whole family! Then we can make then watch as we kill these two first!"Trixie roared cheerfully.

With that the others went along with Trixie's plan agreeing that murdering the two in front of the other's... Would be an amazing thing to do!

However... Little did they know that three other students, would soon interfere with their disgusting plans.

* * *

-At Doctor Paw's-

"IT'S COMING!"Kate screamed as Paws gently rolled the tan wolf over, on her back and then went to the area... In which she'd need to pick up the little puppy.

Eddie just quietly hugged his stick as Exotic nervously looked at the ground... Both brothers were not used to this sort of thing at all... Nor had they thought they'd be witnessing such a scene at their age.

"Hold on dear It'll be alright,"Paws said gently.

* * *

"Where is she!?"Lilly whined in frustration referring to none other than Kairi.

"I don't know... Her scent goes all the way to here, but then ends..."Hutch answered as he and Lilly had reached the same place where Luna had knocked Kairi down before they took the Red wolf away.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Where could she have gone that we can't find? It's not like she has wings!"Lilly barked.

"Calm down hun we'll find her... I'm sure there's a reason her scent can no longer be picked up,"Hutch sighed.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 19! I honestly wanted to make this longer, but I just don't have the time. I've got a lot to do this evening and this is a little long so it's okay I hope? Anyways review!c: I shall update soon! Oh and thank you all for 90+reviews Mean a lot to me! ^^**


	20. A Scary Sight And More War

"Come on we've got to get back to Alpha School!"Hutch barked as Lilly tried her hardest, to keep up with her fast moving mate.

"Why!? We're already out here... We should keep looking!"The white omega replied.

"I'm sorry to say this my love, but we're gonna need help!"Hutch pointed out.

"Fine,"Lilly sighed giving in as her mate smiled widely... Knowing she could never dislike his ideas or plans.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kate screamed as she felt the pup coming.

"It's okay dear! It's okay,"Doctor Paws said gently trying to calm the Tan wolf down.

"HELP, HELP! JUST GET IT OUT!"Kate cried.

"You're gonna have to push a little harder for me to do that!"Paws demanded.

And with that Kate began to push harder and it became harder for her... To breathe, but finally then she felt a little body roll out onto the cave's floor.

However instead of hearing comments like: "You did it!", "She/He is lovely!" There were sharp screams... Coming from Eddie, Exotic, and none other than Doctor Paws herself!

* * *

"Look they're over there!"Joy howled as she spotted Twilight and Kristin, being guarded by Trixie and the very two wolves who had dragged them to her.

"Come on let's go kick some tail!"Patricia growled more than ready to fight!

"Yes let's do this!"Mara agreed

"Alright then let's go save our pals!"Patricia added as she started to run to where Kristin and Twilight were.

Then Mara and Joy followed close behind their other friend... Hoping that Twilight and Kristin could be saved by them.

* * *

"NO! STOP PLEASE!"Don cried as he was being beaten up.

"NOT STOPPING TILL YOU'RE DEAD!"Four of the five wolves, who were attacking the teacher's den.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Don screamed as he felt one of the wolves ripped off, a piece of his flesh from his left leg.

"FUCK YOU ALL!"Sammy hissed as he was unable to push, one of the another wolves off of him as another went to bite his neck.

"I MUST GET TO TWILIGHT!"Can-do roared as he tried his hardest, to escape the four wolves trying to kill him.

"Aww how cute! Wanting to save a student!"One of the evil male wolf laughed evilly.

"I HATE YOU!"Can-do hissed as he suddenly felt great anger, as he kicked two of the four wolves who were hurting him off of his stomach.

The two wolves went flying into the stone all, hit it hard and fell hard onto the ground.

"NOW YOU TWO DON'T YOU MAKE ME KICK YOU GUYS INTO THE WALL AS WELL!"Can-do yelled so loudly, that the other wolves who were fighting with Don, and Sammy stopped and looked up.

"ALL OF YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS AND I ALONE, GO NOW!"Can-do added with bitterness in his voice.

Getting scared of the short alpha... The ten evil wolves fled from the teacher's den... Leaving Don, Sammy, and Can-do still alive.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 20!c: Pretty much a dram filled one. Anyways review? Next update coming soon!owo**


	21. So Much Drama

"What!?" What is it what's wrong?!"Kate yelled in a voice full of fear.

"THE THING U BRED IS WRONG THAT'S WHAT!"Eddie screamed, as his eyes went wide.

Then the Tan wolf weakly stood up to see, Exotic, Eddie, and Doctor Paws frozen in place... As a creature Kate had never saw before in her whole life... was crawling towards them.

It had two hands... No fur, It was only covered in pink skin... it didn't have a mouth, or ears... But its three uncolored eyes glared at everything it saw... And to top it all off most of its body... Was half a penis and half a private.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"Patricia growled as she, Mara, and Joy ran right by her side.

"Well, Well! Wanting us to get away from them huh? Sorry, but that's something we won't ever do!"Trixe snapped as

the two wolves, who had brought Twilight and Kristin out of the girl's den walked up to the three females.

"Oh you'll get away from them alright!"Patricia hissed as she lunged for one of two male wolves, as Mara and Joy lunged for the other one.

* * *

"Come on, Lilly! We're almost there!"Hutch roared as he led his mate back to the Alpha School.

"I'm coming!"The White omega replied as she tried to catch up to the male wolf. Lilly had begun to run slower as

she got tired... Yup, Hutch definitely had more energy than she did.

However just then Hutch stopped running and smiled.

"We made it!"The male wolf cheered as Lilly ran up to his side.

"Great now le-"The white she-wolf didn't get to finish her sentence however... When she looked closer at the school grounds... And saw war going down.

"Um... Hutch I think we've got bigger problems now than finding Kairi..."Lilly said nervously.

Then the alpha wolf eyed the school grounds more closely as well... Realizing the exact same thing.

* * *

"Get that thing out of here!"Exotic barked in fear as he and Eddie backed up together... Against the stone wall.

"I don't know how!"Doctor Paws responded loudly as the unknown animal came her way.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU THREE! I've got this!"Kate ordered as she weakly stood up.

"But, Kate! You're too weak to fight this thing!"Paws pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE! I STARTED THIS MESS... SO NOW I'M GONNA FINISH IT!"The Tan wolf yelled as she lunged for the thing that she had bred.

* * *

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"Kairi screamed.

"Nah we still need to get you to the others,"Luna replied as the group came up on The Alpha School.

The Red furred she-wolf growled lightly as the evil female carried her on her back.

Now being weakened from the attack... Kairi did not have the strength to move much. So when, Luna realized this she took it as an advantage.

And then the moment had come! The group entered the school grounds... Going into the war zone... Ready for some nice killing.

* * *

"KATE NO!"Doctor paws cried as she watched the Tan wolf, grab the creepy little animal and pin it down on the den's floor.

"JUST GO!"The Amber-eyed she-wolf demanded as she looked down at the penis/private thing.

"NO WE'VE GOT TO HELP YOU!"Paws replied in a booming voice.

Kate growled under her breath as she glared at the creature she had bred... The alpha wolf knew she had to kill

it... But it looked so gross and scary she just didn't know she could put her teeth into it's body.

"Oh damn it! I can't kill it!"The Tan wolf cried as she quickly, jumped away from the penis private thing.

"WELL WE'VE GOT TO KILL IT SOMEHOW!"Paws roared.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! NONE OF US WLL TOUCH THAT THING!"Kate yelled back.

"I must agree with Aunt Kate!"Eddie and Exotic barked in unison.

Then Doctor Paws groaned... As the little monster suddenly began to charge at her.

* * *

**Hey everyone!c: Sorry for not updating in like... over a week?xD I went out of town to see family, and didn't have the time to update before I left. Anyways a lot went on in this chapter! So anyways review? I'll update soon! owo**


	22. Coming Together

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"Paws howled loudly as she lunged into the air... And then as she headed for

the den's floor the she-wolf grabbed a book from her stack in her mouth.

Then once on the ground, Paws turned around to see the monster charging at her again.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!"The middle-aged wolf growled as she dropped the heavy book, onto the penis/private thing when it was close enough to her.

The little creature let out a scream of pain as it died... And then finally it was still and silent.

"Okay... We're safe now!"Paws cheered.

"Thank god,"Kate, Eddie, and Exotic replied in unison.

"Now then we've got to get back to Alpha School! We need to help the others there!"The Tan wolf added.

"But Lilly and Hutch wanted us to stay here!"Paws pointed out.

"I know... But they should've been here by now! It wouldn't take them this long to cross the Alpha School, and get

here... I have a feeling something happened!"Kate responded.

"Oh... Alright fine! Let's go!"Paws replied.

Then Kate led Doctor Paws, Exotic, Eddie and his stick out of the cave... And towards the war zone.

* * *

"COME ON IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!?"Patricia growled as she kicked the male wolf, who she was still fighting in the face.

The he-wolf cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, as Patricia jumped onto him and bit his throat.

Then Patricia ripped out a large piece of the male wolf's fur and skin, causing blood to pour out heavily and making the older evil wolf yell out in pain.

"Yes! Die you mother fucker!"Patricia laughed under her breath as she stood up.

Then, Trixie who was watching the fight jaw dropped... Full of surprise that Patricia was able to kill the male wolf.

And it wasn't even a minute later that Joy and Mare had the other he-wolf dead as well.

"Alright Trixie... Let's get you out of here too!"Patrica hissed as she, Mara, and Joy began to slowly walked towards her, as Kristin and Twilight watched in pure fear...

However before the six alpha students could do anything, Luna and the other half of the pack came into sight as they ran to Trixie, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Kristin, and Twilight.

"Oh now..."The three young alphas groaned as Trixie began to smile... Knowing that she wasn't in danger anymore.

"Quick! Get those six now!"Luna ordered as she saw the students.

Then after that six of the half of the pack, which were with Luna surrounded Patricia, Mara, Joy, Twilight, and Kristin before they could do a thing.

"It's gonna be alright, Kristin... I've got you now you won't get hurt,"Patricia said gently as she pulled the shorter she-wolf close to her side.

"I sure hope you're right, Patricia..."Kristin thought to herself as she saw Luna, Trixie, and half of the jasper park pack stand all around them.

And just as things... Couldn't seem to get any worse... Luna slid Kairi off of her back into the young student's view... Causing Kristin's eyes to grow wide with both fear, and sadness.

"Mom!"The Blue-eyed she-wolf cried out in panic.

And then... Lilly, and Hutch who had to make their way through the other fighting going on, in the school grounds ran into sight, as Kate, Doctor Paws, Eddie with his stick, and Exotic appeared a moment later.

"Kate..."Kairi thought as she saw her ex mate... Who had too spotted her.

The two just looked at each other from the long distance for a second... Before Luna spoke up.

"KILL THEM! ALL OF THEM!"The one-eyed wolf hissed as Can-do, Don, and Sammy then came into the scene.

After that... The evil wolves went for the family... To kill, To get blood... To rid the world of them!

* * *

**Yes! chapter 22 is done! :D I've been working on this for like... nearly almost all morning. Anyways review? Another update coming soon! owo**


	23. The End And The Beginning

"DIE YOU FUCKER! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO TOUCH MY MATE!"Hutch hissed as he kicked one of the many wolves, fighting  
the family into a nearby tree.

Then the alpha male nuzzled Lilly who smiled back.

"Thanks... That one almost got me,"The white omega said.

"No problem my love, but now then... Let's just win this war,"Hutch added as five wolves came their way.

* * *

"Yes kill them! KILL THEM ALL!"Trixie and Luna laughed together, as they saw Kristin, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and

Twilight struggling to fight fifteen of her many evil wolves.

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"Kristin whimpered in fear as three of the fifteen wolves, knocked her to the ground.

"Sorry! Pretty little lady! But we're not going to spare anyone's life here!"One of the three wolves laughed  
evilly.

Kristin gulped nervously as her eyes filled with tears... Thinking for sure that this was the end for her.

However just as the three wolves were going to bite her belly open, all at once they were knocked off of her  
suddenly as Patricia sure enough kicked them off of her girlfriend.

"Are you okay?!"The tall alpha school student asked as she helped Kristin up.

"I'm fine,"Kristin responded with a smirk as she kissed Patricia on the lips.

"Gosh you're a strong fighter..."Kristin added in amazement.

"Well I was having a hard time... But when I saw you in danger I like... Just got filled with all this strength to fight,"Patricia replied.

The shorter alpha student then smiled up at the taller one, and then the pair ran off to help Mara, Joy, and  
Twilight.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Kate growled as four wolves backed her up against a tree.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"The four evil wolves responded as they jumped onto the Tan wolf, and knocked her onto the ground.

"NO! KATE NO!"Kairi cried from a distance as she saw her ex mate was nearing the end.

The Red wolf who was still pretty hurt from the attack in the woods, could barely move as she tried her hardest to stand up.

"Owww..."Kairi groaned weakly as she fell back onto the ground. "Oh, Kate... I wish I could help you,"The Red furred she-wolf thought to herself.

* * *

Eddie's eyes widen as one huge male wolf walked towards him slowly.

"No stay back!"Eddie growled as he still held his stick in his mouth.

"I don't think so son!"The huge evil he-wolf laughed as he came up to the much young male wolf.

And then... The huge male wolf slapped Eddie's stick out of his mouth...

Then after that... The evil wolf snapped the stick into pieces.

"NO MY STICK! NOT MY STICK!"Eddie cried loudly.

"EDDIE!"Hutch roared as he looked up from another evil wolf, that he just killed and then ran to help his son.

Still not knowing that his son was in love with the object, the alpha wolf was only thinking about saving his  
youngest son's life from the huge evil wolf.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING EDD-"However Hutch did not get to finish his sentence... When he stopped dead in his tracks as

he saw the evil he-wolf ripping off skin and fur off of Eddie's throat, and then... dropped him to the ground and ran off.

"EDDIE NO!"Hutch howled as he ran to his son who was now dying.

Then, Lilly who too had just killed one of the many other wolves... Looked to where Eddie and her mate now was and then froze in place...

"No! No Eddie NO!"The white omega screamed as she ran to the scene.

"He's gone my love..."Hutch said slowly when Lilly reached his side.

"OH GOD, OH GOD!"Lilly roared as she began to break down and sob.

"Shh... It's okay baby it's okay,"Hutch added softly as he pulled his mate into his arms.

However the little omega just kept on crying... And did not reply back to her love.

Then Can-do who had finally been able to reach Twilight, while Sammy and Don went to fight off other wolves.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"Can-do yelled as he knocked the one evil wolf, that was on top of Twilight onto the ground as Kristin and Patricia helped Joy and Mara.

The wolf who had been attacking the she-wolf yelped out in pain, as Can-do bit into his neck... Killing him within a good few seconds.

"Can-do!"Twilight cheered as she raced to her secret boyfriend's side.

"Twilight!"The teacher he-wolf responded as he pulled his girl in for a hug.

And it was at that very moment... When Hutch looked up from hugging Lilly, and saw as Can-do began to kiss his daughter.

"CAN-DO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"Hutch demanded in a booming voice as he let go of his mate.

Twilight and Can-do then broke apart and froze in fear as not only Hutch, but Lilly and now Kristin, Patricia,  
Mara, and Joy who had just finished killing some of the other wolves, looked up and saw the pair knowing exactly what was going on.

"Hutch... We can explain jus-"However Can-do did not get to finish his sentence... As a scream loudly boomed throughout the field.

"HELP!"

Then the whole family looked from what they were doing... To see that Kairi was being dragged away by Luna and  
Trixie.

"NO!, NO!"Exotic yelled as he and Doctor Paws who had been busy fighting, saw the younger male dead and the older Red wolf being taken away.

"Come on we've got to save Kairi!"Lilly pointed out.

"Let's go!"Hutch replied as he began to run in the direction, that Luna and Trixie took his sister.

And with that Exotic, Doctor Paws, Kristin, Patricia, Kate, Twilight, Can-do, Mara and Joy all followed behind

Hutch as he led the group to save The Red furred she-wolf's life.

As the group ran they passed what seemed like millions... And millions of wolves fighting each other as they left

the school grounds, following Luna and Trixie's scents.

"You sure this will work?"Luna asked as she threw Kairi onto the ground.

"I'm sure,"Trixie responded as she smiled up at the cliff... With large boulders on the edge of it.

"I'll go and get ready up on the cliff, you stay here and wait for them! And once they're close enough to you... I will put an end to their lives for good!"Trixie responded.

"Alright then,"Luna sighed giving in as she hoped the plan would work.

With that Trixie went and climbed up to the top of the cliff... As Luna stood beside Kairi who still couldn't move much.

"Look! There they are!"Hutch barked as he spotted Kairi with luna.

Then the rest of the group growled at the one-eyed she-wolf and with that... Everyone charged for Luna and too save Kairi... As Trixie began to push the large boulders that were on the cliff... Off of it heading right for the group.

"WATCH OUT!"Kate, Lilly, and Hutch roared in unison as they suddenly pushed, everyone else away from the danger, expect for Luna who they made sure.. Did not get to safety.

Then the sounds of yelling, screaming, yelping, and so on echoed throughout the woods.

Kristin, Twilight, Patricia, and Can-do then ran over to where they saw Kairi, Kate, Hutch and Lilly... As the others stood frozen in their paw steps.

Kairi, Kate, Lilly, and Hutch were all crushed by the boulders... Only half of their bodies remained seen. Which

was the middle of the back, and all the way up to the head.

"Oh... Mommies..."Kristin managed to choke out as she saw Kairi and Kate looking very, very weak.

"Kris-tin...Kate and I... Aren't gonna make it we need you to remain strong and finish alpha school, for us... for  
the others that are dear to you... And most importantly for yourself,"Kairi explained slowly.

"I will finish... I promise,"Kristin said weakly as tears filled her eyes... While Patricia stood beside her.

"Good..."Kairi sniffled as she turned to her ex mate. "Kate... I'm sorry,"Kairi added. "It's okay my love... I forgive you,"The Tan wolf slowly replied.

"Can-do take good care of my daughter,"Hutch added as his voice became weak.

"Will do... Sir,"Can-do said as he too began to cry... As Twilight held onto him trying hard not to sob.

"Now then you four... need to do something for us... Stay strong and carry on..."Lilly, Hutch, Kate, and Kairi all said in unison as their eyes closed and death took a hold of them.

* * *

**Oh my god! xD That was one long chapter... Well there's only one more update left! So how was this chapter though? Shocking much? Review and do tell please!**


	24. Carry On

Then the others came forward to where Can-do and Twilight sat holding each other... As the young she-wolf who had lost her parents like Kristin did cried heavily.

"Shh it' okay, Twi... It's okay,"Can-do whispered gently as he held the love of his life.

"Oh my god... Mom, Dad... They're really dead!"Exotic yelled as he too began to cry.

"I'm so sorry this happened to all of you,"Doctor Paws said sadly as Mara and Joy nodded in agreement.

"It's okay..."Kristin responded who was now laying on the ground, curled up in a ball.

"No it's not you don't deserve this!"Patricia barked as she laid beside Kristin and then pulled her into her arms.

"I know..."The shorter alpha school student managed to choke out.

Then, Patricia just continued to hold her crying girlfriend... Knowing, Kristin needed to let all of her sorrow out.

"Hey losers up here!"Came a voice laughing evilly.

Suddenly everyone looked up at the cliff... To see Trixie standing there. She was still alive...

Kristin growled at the sight of the monster, who had killed four members of her family.

And it was then that the young-she wolves' soul filled up with great strength.

"NO ONE KILLS PEPOPLE DEAR ME, NO ONE!"Kristin screamed as she broke free from, Patricia's grasp and ran right for the cliff... Trixie HAD to be killed.

Kristin quickly climbed the cliff, as the others watched in great shock in their eyes.

Then when she reached the top... The strong alpha student glared at Trixie who smiled evilly as her.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"Kristin roared as she lunged for the older wolf, and pinned her down hard making sure she couldn't escape.

Trixie, who was shocked by the younger one's fighting abilities... gulped and gave the younger she-wolf a pleading look, but Kristin not buying any of it... Bit down hard on Trixe's neck, ripped off a huge piece of her fur and skin... And then watched as the blood poured out and the evil wolf cried in pain.

Kristin smirked and smiled as she turned to the edge of the cliff... Where everyone clapped and cheered the alpha student on.

Then the Blue-eyed she-wolf looked back to Trixie finally dead... And with that she backed up and then ran for the edge of the cliff, Did a flip in mid air, and landed perfectly on her paws.

"KRISTIN! THAT WAS SO BAD ASS!"Patricia howled as she ran over and hugged her girl.

Kristin laughed and hugged Patricia back happily.

"Yeah... Well I couldn't let Trixie keep hurting you guys... You're my family each and every one of you,"Kristin added as she looked at Can-do, Twilight, Joy, Mara, Doctor Paws, Exotic and then back at Patricia.

The group then smiled warmly at their hero and then ran over to her. Kristin eye's went wide when everyone hugged her and laughed cheerfully.

Kristin sighed and smiled as she hugged her family back... They were her world and she shouldn't let anything happen to them!

Once the group broke apart, Doctor Paws spoke up: "Why don't all of you head home and see if everyone else is okay?" I need to stay here and see if Kairi had a penis... Cause if she does like I said well I'd like to make sure no other females around here have one,"Paws said.

"Okay sounds good... Just come back to The Alpha School when you're done... We'll have the other evil wolves gone in no time!"Kristin howled.

"Will do,"Doctor Paws responded as she walked over to the boulders.

And with that the family headed back to the school grounds... Where they found every student alive and well! And to make it even better every evil wolf was now dead, there was no more war!

Also just as she promised; Doctor Paws returned to the school, to see everything back to normal! The blood, dead

bodies, and everything else was cleaned up and out of the area.

Then Paws explained to Kristin's family, Sammy, Don, and the rest of the pack that, Kairi indeed did have a penis and needed to check all the girl student's 'areas' Just in case...

So then Doctor Paws checked all of the girl students... Happy to report that none of them had a penis! Everyone was all good!

After that Sammy, Can-do, and Don who had talked it over... Announced that their selves, and the students would stay and live in the school grounds, changed the alpha school system, to where instead of leaving family and friends every winter... They'd train the young students daily in one area, giving the other alphas places to hunt and work, And having areas for the omegas to play.

Yep that the future school system for alphas! Also Doctor Paws who was invited to now live at the school area... Joined them happily! She moved into a free den with all of her books!

Also speaking of school... Kristin, Patricia, Joy, Twilight, Mara and the rest of the students went back to work, to finish alpha training!

Exotic being an omega just played around and had fun... He loved his new home! Everyone had said before hand that they were happier to live in the school grounds, because it seemed safer, nicer... And the start for the new pack just seemed really amazing!

* * *

-One Month Later-

Kristin was out enjoying the night time looked up at the stars, when suddenly two sheets of paper blew her way.

Wanting to know what was on them, Kristin picked them up and read the words on each... Turns out they were music sheets that must've gotten away from humans when they were around the forest.

And as she read... Kristin eye's grew wide at the lyrics, when the two words 'Carry On' came up.

* * *

**Flash Back!**

"Now then you four... need to do something for us... Stay strong and carry on..."Lilly, Hutch, Kate, and Kairi all said in unison.

* * *

The young she-wolves' eyes grew wide with an idea, as she picked up the music sheets and ran to find, Patricia, Twilight, and Can-do

"Yes you four can sing this after Gradation!"Sammy and Don said in unison, as they came out the teacher's den along with Can-do by their side.

"Yay this will be amazing!"Twilight cheered.

"Hell yeah it will!"Can-do, Kristin, and Patricia cheered.

-Three Weeks Later-

* * *

The day had finally arrived! Alpha School Gradation! Every students came were called, they walked proudly across the rock stage and howled loudly as a single that they were ready to move on!

And once the ceremony was over Kristin, Patricia, Twilight, and Can-do stayed on the stage as everyone else gathered below to watch the performance.

As part of the plan Patricia, Can-do, and Twilight went behind some of the rocks on the stage, so they wouldn't be seen at first. Kristin then walked to the edge of the stage... And began to sing.

"Well I woke up to the sound of silence

The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight

And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of July

You swore and said  
We are not  
We are not shining stars  
This I know  
I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
To know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone,"

"CARRY ON!"Kristin, Patricia, Twilight, and Can-do sang in unison as the three friends jumped into view.

Then the three backed up as their friend continued to sing.

"But I like to think  
I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know  
When I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you want of me

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone...

"CARRY ON!"Patricia, Twilight, Can-do and Kristin sang together.

Then Kristin continued

"Woah  
My head is on fire  
But my legs are fine  
Cause after all they are mine  
Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door  
Hold the phone  
Show me how  
No one's ever gonna stop us now!"

Then Can-do, Twilight, and Patricia stepped forward and sang with Kristin.

"Cause we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day

When we're miles away  
So we'll come  
We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground and  
Carry on!

Carry on, carry on!

Oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh oh!"

"No one's ever gonna stop u now!"Kristin finished.

Then everyone (Even Lucky and Cloud) Clapped loudly and cheered as Patricia, Can-do, Twilight, and of course, Kristin took a bow and grinned ear to ear.

_... Love Hurts, But it can make you stronger, Powerful, And most of all... It can help you to CARRY ON!_

* * *

**Oh my god! ;w; The Love Hurts series is done! Man I've had a blast working on this series for the past couple of months! C: It was a lot of fun and I enjoyed it so much!x3 I want to thank all of my story followers, reviewers, and friends! You guys were the ones that kept me going on this series and I am very grateful! Thank you all! From LH 1, LH 2, and now LH 3! Thank you all so much!x3**


End file.
